Inuyasha's First Christmas
by Engetsu Enjeru
Summary: It everybody first Christmas there. What with Inuyasha long face and will miruko steal a kiss under the missal toe or will someone else.


A/N: This is my first story on the internet. Please review and have fun. If   
  
it's boring to you, it's okay, I can understand. 'word' is someone's   
  
thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am not getting any money from this.   
  
I'm just using the world as a base.  
  
Inuyasha's First Christmas.  
  
After retrieving the jewel shards from a huge water serpent with three   
  
heads and bloodthirsty eyes, they had spent days heading towards the   
  
well. Inuyasha had slain the demon by cutting its head off, but in the   
  
process Kagome had accidently shot Inuyasha in the back of his legs.   
  
Kagome picked up Inuyasha and put him on the back of her bike. He   
  
spent the whole time complaining.  
  
"Kagome, I didn't need your help! I'm just fine!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"What wrong with Inuyasha? My mom always helped my dad," Shippo   
  
asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop complaining! You should be glad that we helped you!   
  
Otherwise you would be dead!" Miroku said.  
  
"Stop being mean to Inuyasha. He can't help it if he gets hurt!" Kagome   
  
said sweetly.  
  
"You're the one who shot me!!" Inuyasha belted out.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome was just trying to be nice. But I guess you can't take   
  
a complement!!"Sango said sarcasticly.  
  
"Just forget it. I'm sorry for trying to be nice! Let just stop talking about   
  
it." Kagome said angrily.  
  
'It seems he's feeling better. I just hope we get to the well before   
  
Christmas.' Kagome thought. 'I just really want to see my family and my   
  
bratty little brother. But I can't shake the feeling away. I just feel so bad   
  
they won't have a Christmas. I wish I could give them a merry Christmas.   
  
Then it would be nice to hang with them on Christmas morning.'  
  
"Kagome, watch what you're doing!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
  
Kogame turned around to see Inuyasha about to fall of the bike. Miroku   
  
just started to laugh. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's necklace just in the   
  
nick of time, as she was trying to correct the bike because she had gone   
  
off the road downhill. Sago called Keilala to stop the bike and save them   
  
both. Keilala dashed down the hill and stopped bike from continuing   
  
downhill.   
  
"Good Keilala, you saved them!!" Sago said, smiling.  
  
"Kagome, what do you think you were doing?!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm...." Kagome started to say.  
  
'Great, she's gonna start yelling and I have to listen to her complaining!   
  
I'd rather crawl to get away from her!' Inuyasha thought to him self.  
  
"I'm...really."Kagome muttered.  
  
'Okay on the count of three.' Inuyasha thought. 'One......Two.....th.'  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku was thinking thoughts completely off the subject.   
  
'Wow.. Sango is so sexy. So is Kagome. I hope Kagome gets over him. I   
  
do want her to be heart broke. That would mean I could ask her to bear   
  
my child again, and then if she does get heart broken, I could pick her up,   
  
and then maybe I can get her to say what I want to hear!'  
  
And Sago was thinking in yet another direction. 'Naraku, Naraku,   
  
Naraku. There will be a day when I will get revenge for all the people you   
  
hurt, and for my brother. You won't get away with this!!'  
  
"Sorry," Kagome said, still muttering.  
  
Everbody stopped, except Kagome, who was still pedalling, trying to get   
  
back up the hill with Keilala's help.  
  
"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked in amazment.   
  
"I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"Oh, are you okay?"Sago asked.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"It just that you look really sad. Come on, tell us!"  
  
"It's just that, it's almost Christmas, and I was hoping that we would   
  
make it to the well before then, so I could spend it with my fam...ily."  
  
"What's Christmas, Kagome?" asked Shippou.  
  
"Well, how to describe it? Hey, Sago, Inuyasha, Miroku, could you help   
  
me with this?" Kagome called.  
  
"Inuyasha starts!" Shippou said happily.  
  
"I can't tell you, because I never had a real family, so I don't know what   
  
Christmas is!!" Inuyasha said bitterly.  
  
'Owh, yeah, I forget that Inuyasha never had a family. He was all alone   
  
all those years.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Well, let me see. Christmas is a time of the year when it snows,"Sango   
  
said.  
  
"Really!!" Shippo said, thiniking 'Wow!'.  
  
"It a holiday," said Miruko.  
  
Kagome finally got the bike on the road. Then they started towards the   
  
well once again.  
  
"Okay! Christmas is the time of year when when family and friends get to   
  
celibrate being together." said Kagome.  
  
"So, Christmas is the time for families to be together?"Shippo said sadly.   
  
Everybody had a sad face except Kagome.  
  
"Well yeah, then there's more," Kagome said, like she was thinking about   
  
it.  
  
"Then we can't celibrate it!" Inuyasha said uncomfortly.  
  
"Yeah, we can!"Shippou said happily.  
  
"No Shippou, are you dumb!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, truthfully, friends can celibrate Christmas, because families AND   
  
friends celibrate Christmas. Let me see, it's the time of year when it   
  
snows, on the day Christ died for us, and when people exchange   
  
presents and sing Christmas carols. Or bake cookies and just sit around   
  
telling stories next to the fire. Oh, yeah, you have to have a Christmas   
  
tree to put the presents under,"Kagome said, joyfully remembering past   
  
Christmases.  
  
'So that was Christmas that I saw when I was younger! The family was   
  
so happy!! I hate christmas, that time when I was little everybody would   
  
pity me!!' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Wow, that is so cool, Kagome! Can we have it this year?" Shippou   
  
asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go home that night, then come here early the tomorrow so we   
  
can have Christmas Day together!" said Kagome happily.  
  
"Christmas, evening is tonight?!" Sango said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"Stop whining about your Christmas!" Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Kagome, I'll help us get there before it's dark!"Sago said.  
  
Sago called Keilala over to her. She climbed on Keilala's back, then   
  
helped Inuyasha on.   
  
"Okay, now we should get there quicker!" said Sago.  
  
They started to fly down the road in horrendous speed. As Kagome was   
  
riding her bike, she noticed that it had started to snow, but they kept   
  
going. Yet the snow kept getting more dangerous every second. Finally,   
  
when they got to the well, the sun was still kinda high in the sky.   
  
Kagome ran to the well to find that the snow was so bad there that it   
  
went up to her waist. The well was blocked with so much snow that it   
  
was hard to see it.Everybody looked sad.  
  
"Let me down right know! I can walk just fine!" Inuyasha said   
  
stubbornly.  
  
"No, you're still not fully healed!!"Kagome said, just as stubbornly.  
  
"Well, if we all work together we can get it clear by sunset, or close!!"   
  
Sago said cheerfully.  
  
They cleared a spot to the well's edge so Inuyasha could sit there and   
  
rest. Inuyasha sat there and watched as they all worked, trying their   
  
hardest to clear the well. Before they even got close, they were too tired   
  
to move.  
  
"I'm not gonna give up, your family and your little brother are waiting for   
  
you!" Sago said, really having a lot of belief.  
  
"River soul stealer!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Inuyasha destroyed a lot of snow with that attack. Everybody stood   
  
there amazed to think Inuyasha's actually doing something nice for once.   
  
Inuyasha cleared the well within a few seconds. Kagome stood there,   
  
feeling really happy. When Inuyasha was done, he jumped out of the   
  
well. He could barely stand.  
  
"Your injures are too bad for you to do that! You're gonna be even   
  
worse off!" Kagome said worriedly.  
  
Inuyasha stood there angrily.  
  
"Go away, the only reason I did this was to make you stop whining."   
  
Inuyasha said angrily as he pointed at the well.  
  
"Fine, I'll go! What wrong with you, Inuyasha? Just forget it, I'm leaving   
  
right now!" Kagome said, more angrily than before.  
  
Kagome turned around and jumped down the well. She got transferred to   
  
her time.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha? When I described Christmas, he   
  
got sad all of a sudden! I left them, I got to go back!' Kagome thought.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Inuyasha, how could you be so mean?! Go apoligize!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Why should I? What's the big deal?" Inuyasha said in a tone colder   
  
than ice.  
  
"What do we do now?"asked Shippou.  
  
"I don't know!" said Sago.  
  
After that, all was silent.  
  
Back in Kagome's world:  
  
The well took her back to Inuyasha and their friends. Kagome climbed   
  
out of the well to see Sago sitting there, looking sad. Everyone looked   
  
sad to Kagome except Inuyasha, who was gonna.  
  
"Stop looking so sad!" Kagome yelled happily.  
  
They all looked up to see Kagome, standing there in the snow with a   
  
snowball. Her head waved side to side as the cold breeze played with her   
  
hair. She was shivering because the snow was up to her waist.  
  
"So are we going to have a Christmas or are we just gonna just sit   
  
around moping? You guys did a lot of work, so let's have some fun! Let's   
  
have a snowball fight!!" Kagome said happily. "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"We don't know. He's somewhere around here. He's really anrgy!!" said   
  
Shippou.  
  
Rustle, rustle. Kagome smiled, knowing Inuyasha was probably in a tree.   
  
Kagome put the snowball behind her back, then slowly walked over to   
  
the tree, to see Inuyasha sitting in the tree looking really sad.  
  
"So, what do you think you're doing?" Kagome said, sounding like she   
  
was scheming something.  
  
Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome standing beneath him.  
  
"Why don't you go home and give them the jewel shards?" Inuyasha   
  
said in the same cold tone.  
  
'Why, I oughtta!!' Kagome thought to herself. "If you want me to leave,   
  
then you have to make me! Unless you're afraid of having fun!!"   
  
Kagome said teasingly.  
  
"Don't! Inuyasha is really angry!" yelled Shippou.  
  
"Fine, I'll make you go home!!"Inuyasha said, snarling.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. Kagome walked over to the well   
  
and stood there, waiting for Inuyasha. He stood in front of Kagome, then   
  
went to pick her up. As he was about to, the sun went down. Inuyasha's   
  
hair turned black and he looked completely human. Kagome smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"Inuyasha asking and yelling.  
  
"The sun went down!!" Kagome said, grinning.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his hand to see that he had become human. Inuyasha   
  
pulled his hand back, then looked up to see Kagome smile.  
  
"It's not funny!! If we get into trouble now we're gonna be in real   
  
trouble!!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Sago just stared at Inuyasha, in utter amazement.  
  
"What's your problem?!"Inuyasha yelled  
  
His back was now turned to Kagome. Kagome pulled the snowball that   
  
she'd been hiding behind her out and nailed Inuyasha in the back of the   
  
head. Inuyasha slipped in the snow.  
  
"The snow's cold, huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Are you stupid!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Suddenly a snowball hit Kagome in the side. Kagome picked up a   
  
snowball and threw it back at Shippou, knocking him back into the snow.   
  
Everybody started throwing snowballs, except for Inuyasha, who was   
  
being stubborn. Miroku said, "Inuyasha?" and quietly walked over to   
  
see what was up with him.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Come on, throw a snowball! It will make you   
  
feel better!" Miruko said, smiling.   
  
"Aren't you supposed to be looking for Naraku?! What if he attacks?"   
  
Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Come on, Kagome's here. Let's have fun. You know, she came back to   
  
make sure we had a Christmas even though she could have gone home.   
  
You should be thankful and apologize to her already," Miroku said   
  
seriously.  
  
"I could care less! She should have gone home, I don't want her   
  
around!!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I don't know what she sees in you!!" Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha got pissed off and picked up a snowball, then chucked it at   
  
Miroku. Within a few hours, their clothing was totally soaked.  
  
"That was a good break. Let's start having fun. First we need to find a   
  
tree that we can call a Christmas tree. Usually they're pine trees, but   
  
tonight any tree will do." Kagome said.  
  
"Sago and I will get the tree!" Miroku said quickly, so no had a chance to   
  
stop him.  
  
"And I'll go too, to make sure Miroku doesn't try anything frisky with   
  
Sago," Shippou said loudly.  
  
"Thanks Shippou. But that means that you and Inuyasha are going to   
  
have to get the other Christmas stuff. Are you sure you'll be okay with   
  
Inuyasha at your side, Kagome?" Sago asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Even though Inuyasha's in his human form he's still an   
  
okay fighter!" Kagome said, trying to give a lot of finesse to what she   
  
was saying.  
  
"What's that mean, and why do I have to help do such stupid stuff?!"   
  
Inuyasha said, sulking.  
  
'Inuyasha is so sweet when he's human, but I still really like the dog ears.   
  
I just hope he doesn't act weird and do something stupid like last time he   
  
was human, when he charged into battle with that spider!' Kagome   
  
thought. 'Ouch, that time he really got hurt. To bad it's a new moon now,   
  
I have to watch my back and his as well. I can't do this!!What if we got   
  
attacked by some demon? I don't have any arrows, and Inuyasha would   
  
just run in not thinking about what he's doing, because that's how he   
  
always is. Anyways what should we get? What ever we're gonna be   
  
getting, no matter what it is, he's gonna sulk!Oh well.'  
  
"Well meet back here in a while!" Kagome said, smiling at everybody in   
  
the hopes she could light up their Christmas.  
  
"Come on, Miruko and Shippou! We got to get that tree!!" Sago grabbed   
  
them both by the back of their collars, dragging them away.  
  
"Yeah, let's move it, Inuyasha."  
  
"No, Kagome! What makes you think I'm gonna do this stupid Christmas   
  
thing!??"  
  
"SIT BOY!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha went torward the ground like a diving airplane. His face hit the   
  
snow. Inuyasha slowly tried to get up. His arms were shaking and when   
  
he finally was able to get up he had a big red mark on his forehead.   
  
Kagome started to giggle at what happened to Inuyasha. He forced   
  
himself to get up. The snow clung to his hair like ice to water. The snow   
  
was all over Inuyasha, but his face was red.  
  
"Inuyasha, I thought that the collar didn't work when you were in your   
  
human form!!!" Kagome said sincerely. "Let's get going."  
  
Inuyasha was soaking wet like everybody else. The only difference was   
  
that his arms were shaking because there were cold and tired. Kagome   
  
knelt down near Inuyasha.  
  
"Here, I'll help you up." Kagome said sweetly, and tenderly held out her   
  
hand to help him up.  
  
Inuyasha refused her help, and slowly pulled his tired body to the   
  
standing level. Then he stumbled forward down the path to the village,   
  
tripping every once and a while, but kept walking in silence, not saying a   
  
word.  
  
"Inuyasha? You seem sad. I just couldn't leave you guys. So did they   
  
treat you badly when you were littler at Christmas time? Will you please   
  
tell me. I'm good at listening." Kagome said, trying to get Inuyasha to   
  
open up.  
  
"Hmph. I'm not a pet that needs to be comforted by other people."   
  
Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Well, it's okay if you don't want to talk. I mean, it feels better to talk   
  
about things that bother you, rather than keeping it bottled up!" Kagome   
  
burst out saying.  
  
Inuyasha legs still hurt badly, so he stopped. Kagome kept walking   
  
forward, looking at the ground, so Inuyasha couldn't see how   
  
embarrased she was for just blurting out what she thought. Inuyasha sat   
  
in the snow for a while, watching Kagome walking through the snow that   
  
was now up to her ankles. Her clothing was completely wet from head to   
  
toe.  
  
'I wonder why Inuyasha's acting so angry.' Kagome thought.   
  
'Something must have happened back then and he doesn't want to talk   
  
about it. But then how am I supposed to know what I shouldn't say!!'  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 


End file.
